Love At First Sight
by GleeLovexo
Summary: Rachel has just moved to New York to be with all her best friends who moved their after graduation but she had to stay and look after her fathers who had just been in a car crash. Her best friend Quinn got her a job in the bar where she worked which is where she met "Puck".
1. Chapter 1

_I walked into the bar we go to every weekend, I smile at Quinn our normal waitress standing at the bar with a brunette I've never seen before...she's really hot, I thought smirking._

"Puck over here" Finn shouted from our table in the corner, I walked over to them all sitting next to Artie

"Hey guys, who's the new girl with quinn?" I asked looking at them and back to her, not being able to take my eyes off of her.

"That's Rachel, her best friend she just moved here from their old town, Lima" Mercedes said smiling

"Don't think about it Puckerman" Santana said knowing that look on his face

"What?, Think about what Satan?" Puck asked looking at her

"Your thinking about how to get her in your bed, don't think about it she's a sweetheart and that's something coming from me" She said glaring at him

Me and Quinn had just finished our shift, it was my first shift and Joe had said I did great. We were walking out of the bar area when I seen someone looking at us...at me.

"Hey Quinnie?" I asked turning t0o her

"Yeah Rach?" Quinn looked at me smiling

"Who's the guys with the people you knew?" I asked smiling softly

"That's Puck, their other friend" Quinn said smiling at me before continuing "Such a player, you don't want to go there Rach"

"Alright, do you want to go get something to eat?" I said smiling

"Well I was actually going to go and join them, that's what I normally do when I finish, do you want to come with me?" Quinn said looking at them and back to me

"No it's alright, I'm just going to go to the shops get some food then go home, still alot to do in the apartment" I giggled softly looking at her

"That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow with Sam to come and help" She giggled as she hugged me "Bye Rach"

"Bye Quinnie" I said as I walked towards the door

_I see her about to leave when Quinn was walking towards our table, I have to at least meet her tonight._

"I'll be back in a minute guys, Hey Q" Puck said as he stepped out of the booth and started walking to the door "Hey wait up?!"

"Oh Hi, Puck isn't it?" She said as she turned to face me smiling softly, god that smile

"Noah, actually" I said smiling gently at her, why'd I just give her my first name

"Quinn told me it was Puck?" She giggled softly confused

"Well it is but Noah's my real name, Pucks my nickname. My last name is Puckerman" He smiled at her as he rambled on

"Well it's nice to meet you Noah, but I must get to the shops before they close I haven't ate since this morning" Rachel said smiling

"That's fine with me" Puck said as he started walking before stopping looking back at her "What are we waiting for, we don't have all day now do we?"

"Your coming with me?, You don't know me" She giggled smiling at him

"That's why I'm coming with you, I want to get to know you" I said smiling thinking about how beautiful she is... god what's wrong with me?!

"Okay then, My names Rachel" She said as we started walking towards the shops

Back in the bar...

"Where's puck gone?" Brittany asked looking around

"I was just wondering that myself Britt" Artie said looking at his girlfriend and then to everyone

"Oh I where he's went" Quinn spoke up looking up from her phone reading the text out loud "Thought you said Noah "Puck" was a player? He's just offered to come to the shops and help me with some of the stuff in my apartment?"

"He's away with Rachel, your friend?" Santana asked her

"Yeah, I guess he is" Quinn said smiling

"I told him not to even think about going there" Santana said annoyed

We were standing in the que at the shops, I haven't laughed as much as I have tonight with him, he's really cute as well. We're now sitting on the floor in my apartment, talking.

"So why didn't you move up here with Quinn and everyone?" Puck said smiling at her

"When everyone was moving here after graduation, my dads had just been in a accident so I had to stay and look after them, then I just didn't have enough money too" I said smiling at him

"That's a shame, but at least your here now" He said smiling as he ate his chinese

"Yeah but it's what I had to do, I suppose" Rachel said softly as she ate hers aswell "So have you lived here long?"

"All my life babe, I don't think I could ever move away from New York" He said chuckling softly before saying "Unless I meet the right girl and she wanted too"

"That's nice, I'm sure you will meet her" I said smiling at him

"I think I might have met her already" He said smiling as he winked at me "I should probably get home, it's getting late"

"I didn't realise it was that late. Well it was really nice to meet you and get to know you" I said smiling as he helped me up

"I know I didn't either, and yeah it was maybe we could hang out again soon?" Puck smiled as he pulled her up from the floor, holding her hand

_What am I doing? I never do this but I really like her already. Maybe I should try something new, I smiled down at her as she was looking at me._

"What?, are you Noah Puckerman the guy whose just told me he doesn't date anyone, asking me out on a date?" Rachel said giggling looking up at him

"Yeah I am" Puck asked smiling at her, chuckling as she looked shocked "So will you?"

"Yeah I will" She smiled at me, "I'd really like that"

"Me too" He said smiling as he handed her his phone "Put your number in babe"

_**Rachel put her number into his phone before handing it back smiling at him as he leant down and kissed her cheek. They both said goodbye and that Puck would phone her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week and a half since Rachel and Puck met and he had asked her out on a date but hadn't called or text her since.

Rachel was in the bar getting ready for opening that night when Quinn came in with Finn and Santana laughing...

"Hey Rach" Quinn said walking over and kissing her cheek like they always did when they met.

"Hey Quinnie, Hi Finn, Santana" Rachel said smiling at them before getting on with what she was doing

"Is she alright?" Santana asked Quinn watching Rachel walk away from them

"Yeah she's fine, probably just tired" She gave Santana and Finn a fake smile, confused on why her best friend was acting weird

"Has she and Puck been talking?" Finn asked looking at Rachel then back to the two girls

"Not sure haven't really seen or spoke to Rach since then apart from here at work" She said looking at them

Rachel had just finished stocking the bar up when Joe walked out of his office smiling at her.

"You finished Rachel?" He asked

"Yeah, everythings ready for tonight?" She smiled at him as she put the last beer in the fridge

"Great, your a star. You can go now since you've finished" He said smiling at her

"Thanks joe, I'll make it up to you next time" She smiled as she went and got her stuff

"Ah Quinn, It'll be you and me tonight on the bar, Rachel's got a family thing to deal with" He said to Quinn before walking back to his office

"Family thing? All her family still live in Lima" Quinn said confused just as Rachel walked back out and towards them "You not working tonight?"

"Not tonight, got something I need to deal with" Rachel said as she kissed Quinns cheek "See yous later"

Just as Rachel was walking out of the bar, Puck was walking in with Artie and Mercedes, Artie and Mercedes said hi before walking towards Quinn and everyone. While Puck grabbed her hand just as she was about to walk out...

"Hey sorry I haven't called or text, My mum and sister have been staying with me and I haven't had that much time to myself" He looked down at her.

"It's fine, I've been busy too" She said trying to walk away

"You not working tonight?" He asked, noticing she's trying to get away from him, he squeezes her hand softly

"No just finished" Rachel said trying again to walk away

"Well if your off, do you fancy going for dinner? I can get drunk with they lot another time" He said chuckling, trying to make her laugh

"I can't i need to be somewhere, I got to go now" She said not even looking at him once during their conversation

"What about tomorrow night then?" He asked confused on why she was acting weird with him

"See you around Puck" That was the last thing she said before walking away from him

_What have I done? Is it because I didn't call or text her all week? I haven't had the chance with my mum and sister moaning at me to do all this crap with them. If they've ruined my chance to going out with Rachel before it even started I'll kill them. _

Puck walked over to everyone else, still thinking about why Rachel was acting weird with him.

"What'd you do to my best friend?" Quinn said as soon as he approached the group

"What nothing? We had chinese food together, got to know each other and I asked her if she wanted to go on a date. I haven't had the chance all week with my mum and lily staying at mine and now she's acting weird with me" He said with a sigh

"It's not just you she's acting weird with man, hardly said two words to us when we came in" Finn said looking at him when Quinn gasps

"Someone give me a phone!" She said quickly, looking at them all "Sometime today?"

"Here Q, use mine" Puck said handing her his phone

Quinn walked away from the group putting the phone to her ear "Sam! I need you to go to Rachel's apartment now, and I'll be over at 10. I just remembered it's the aniversary of Jessie's death today"

The group were all looking at Quinn confused on why she needed a phone and why this Sam guy had to get to Rachel's apartment fast. And whose Jessie?.

Quinn walked back over to them after a while, giving Puck his phone back

"Who's Jessie?" Puck asked wanting to know the reason Rachel was acting weird


	3. Chapter 3

Previously...

Quinn walked away from the group putting the phone to her ear "Sam! I need you to go to Rachel's apartment now, and I'll be over at 10. I just remembered it's the aniversary of Jessie's death today"

The group were all looking at Quinn confused on why she needed a phone and why this Sam guy had to get to Rachel's apartment fast. And whose Jessie?.

Quinn walked back over to them after a while, giving Puck his phone back

"Who's Jessie?" Puck asked wanting to know the reason Rachel was acting weird

Now..

"Jessie..he was her best friend, he was her older brother. He died last year on the day we all moved out here, that's why she didn't move with us" Quinn said quietly handing Puck back his phone

"She told me it was her dads that were in the car crash, and that's why she didn't move with yous" Puck said confused

"They were in the car when it crashed, that's why Rachel stayed to look after them because they blamed theirselves for Jessie's death" Quinn said looking at Puck

"So why was she acting weird with me?" Puck looked back at her confused

"Well ever since he died, Rachel hasn't dated or even hung out with any guys that she doesn't know. She doesn't want to get to close to any other guys incase something happens and she loses them as well" Quinn said sighing as she looked at the time "I better get ready for opening, talk to yous later"

"Yeah I need to go and deal with something as well, see yous later" Puck said before walking out of the bar and getting into a taxi

Puck took a taxi to Rachel's apartment, walking up to the door at the same time as Sam.

"Hey Evans" Puck said walking towards him

"Oh hey Puck, what are you doing here?" Sam asked smiling

"I thought I'd come and see Rachel, Quinn told us what happened to her brother" Puck said leaning against the wall

"Yeah, they were really close" Sam smiled softly "I need to be honest with you, I don't think both of us should really go in and see her it might be to much for her to handle"

"Why don't you let me go in and see her and you can get back to thinking of ways to get Quinn to go out with you" Puck smirked at Sam, who tried to punch his arm

"Eh are you sure? You don't know Rachel" Sam looked at him confused

"I'm sure Sam. I met her the other week we had chinese food together" He said walking closer to the door

"Yeah I know, and you asked her on a date told her you'd call but never did" Sam said smirking but with a glare "She's my best friend, we tell each other everything. And I meant you didn't know what she was like when she gets upset"

"Yeah well I want to get to know what she's like when she's upset, I want to know her. And I've told her why I didn't call or text, now on you go home" Puck said nodding the head

"Ok ok, but if you two do get together and you hurt her, I'm gonna h-" Sam was saying when Puck interupted him

"You'll hurt me I got it, now bye" He said as he pushed Sam away from the door before knocking

Sam walked away from the apartment before Rachel opened the door and saw him. He smirked to himself as he walked away knowing how good Puck would be for Rachel...

"Oh Hey Noah" Rachel said smiling as she opened the door "What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Santana and everyone at the bar"

"Yeah but I thought I'd come and see you" Puck smiled nicely at her

"After I told you I was busy?" She giggled looking at him

"After you told me you were busy" He smirked at her "So are you gonna let me in beautiful?"

"Your such a charmer" She giggled opening the door wider for him

"Only to you Rach" He mumbled against her cheek as he pressed a kiss to it, before walking into her apartment "It's looking good in here"

"Thank you, I done it all myself" She smiled at him as she shut the door "So can I guess the real reason your here?"

"What real reason? Other than I wanted to see you" He said placing his hands on her hips looking down at her

"Nope, I bet Quinnie told yous all about my brother Jessie and you wanted to know why I didn't tell you the other week" She smirked looking up at him, placing her hands on his chest

"Yeah she told us but I don't care that you didn't tell me about it last week, we'd just met I understand why you didn't tell me" He said smiling slightly at her "You ok?"

"Thank you" She smiled at him, playing with his buttons on his shirt "I'm good, when I said at the bar that I had something to deal with I was telling the truth. My dads wanted to video chat with me to see how the apartment was looking so I had to come up with something to tell Joe" She giggled softly

"You lied to Joe to come home and video chat your dads?" He chuckled looking at her

"We're close, is that a problem?" She giggled but was hushed when a pair of lips came down on hers, she kissed him back slowly


	4. Chapter 4

Previously...

"Thank you" She smiled at him, playing with his buttons on his shirt "I'm good, when I said at the bar that I had something to deal with I was telling the truth. My dads wanted to video chat with me to see how the apartment was looking so I had to come up with something to tell Joe" She giggled softly

"You lied to Joe to come home and video chat your dads?" He chuckled looking at her

"We're close, is that a problem?" She giggled but was hushed when a pair of lips came down on hers, she kissed him back slowly

Now...

"Not a problem at all babe, so have you spoke to them yet?" He mumbled as he pulled away looking at her

"No not yet, why?" Rachel asked looking into his eyes

Puck was about to say something when her laptop started to ring "Why don't you speak to them and I'll go get us some takeout?"

"Sounds good, pizza?" She smiled up at him as he pulled her closer

"Woman after my own heart" Puck smirked leaning down and kisses her softly before leaving to get them takeout

Rachel giggled to herself before sitting down and answering the video chat with her dads. They had been speaking for nearly half an hour when Puck walked back in with the food.

"Hey I'm back" Puck said as he walked into the apartment, smiling at her when he seen her still talking to her dads and hearing them asking 'who's that?'

"That's my friend Noah, met him through Quinnie" She said giving Noah a small smile as she continued to talk to her dads for a while before hanging up "Sorry it took so long I thought I'd be off before you got back"

"It's alright Rae, you don't need to apologise they're your dads" He said leaning down and kissing her forehead "C'mon then let's eat"

"Mmm yes please, I'm starving" She giggled walking over to the kitchen island, where he'd laid out everything

"I didn't know what kind of pizza you liked so they've gave us one quarter of cheese and tomato, one of pepperoni, one of spicy chicken and one of ham and pinapple, I hope that's ok?" Puck said sitting across from her

"That sounds fab, 3 of my favourite kind of pizzas but ham and pineapple on a pizza, doesn't sound right?" Rachel made a face at him, giggling

"You've never had ham and pineapple pizza?, Baby you need to try it like right now" He looked at her shocked, placing a piece of ham and pineapple pizza on her plate

"Nope" She looked at him, giggling at his reaction, before taking a bite of the pizza "Mmm your so right, this is amazing"

"Told you it was good, and I'm always right when it comes to pizzas baby" He winked at her before taking a bite of his pizza

"Is that so?, So tell me is this your type of date?" She said as she took a drink

"I didn't think this was a date?, but yeah this would be my type of date, though I was going to go all out for our first date" He said looking at her

"Well it doesn't have to be but I'd like it too, and I'm not that type of girl I don't need big expensive dates" Rachel smiled at him before taking another bit of pizza

"I'd like it too be a date too, and that's good to know but you deserve some expensive dates" He smirked over at her while taking a drink

Later on they were lying on the couch cuddled up watching a dvd when someone knocked on the door...

"Do you think they'll go away if we don't make a sound?" Rachel mumbled into his chest as she cuddled closer to him "Too comfy"

"No I think they'll just keep knocking and start to get louder, but it's nice to know you think I'm comfy to lie on" Puck smirked into her hair as he kissed her head softly "Why don't you go get changed into something more comfortable and I'll get rid of them"

"Hmm that sounds like a good plan" She said smiling up at him, squealing quietly as he sat up swinging his feet to the ground with her still on his lap "Little warning next time"

"Sorry baby" He chuckled kissing her softly before standing up slowly placing her feet on the ground "Go get changed"

"I'm going, I'm going" She giggled as she walked away from him to her bedroom

Puck watched her walk away smiling, before going to answer the door smirking as he comes face to face with Quinn and everyone...

"What are you doing here? And why are you answering the door, where's Rachel?" Quinn said pushing past him

"She's getting changed, we had dinner and were watching a movie till you lot interupted" He replied closing the door.

"Oh hey guys, what are yous all doing here?" Rachel said walking towards them, moving straight towards Noah

"Well I was coming to see how you are and they all decided to tag along. Now my question what's going on here?" Quinn said looking between the two of them

"Well I'm fine, as you can see. And we had pizza and were watching a movie until yous all interupted it" She said smiling as Puck wrapped an arm around her back

"Is this a date? Oh my gosh it is isn't it?" Quinn smiled giggling happily, as she looked at them


	5. Chapter 5

Previously...

"Well I was coming to see how you are and they all decided to tag along. Now my question what's going on here?" Quinn said looking between the two of them

"Well I'm fine, as you can see. And we had pizza and were watching a movie until yous all interupted it" She said smiling as Puck wrapped an arm around her back

"Is this a date? Oh my gosh it is isn't it?" Quinn smiled giggling happily, as she looked at them

Next...

"All we did was have pizza and watch a movie Quinn, nothing like that" Rachel said rolling her eyes as she walked away from everyone.

Puck looked back at Rachel walking away wondering why she didn't just tell Quinn and everyone the truth. After letting everyone into her apartment, Puck walked into the kitchen to start tidying up, when Rachel walked in...

"Hey, why are you hiding away in here?" She said walking over to him, biting her lip.

"I'm not just tidying up our pizza" He said not even looking at her while he put the plates away

"Noah is everything alright?" Rachel asked as she placed her hand on his back

"Fine. Everythings fine" Puck said moving away from her

"Noah, everything can't be fine something is bothering you?" Rachel said playing with her hands nervous "D-did I do something?"

"Everything is fine Rachel, I promise" Puck said turning to face her

"Well ok then, why don't you just leave this and come join me and everyone else in the living room?" Rachel said looking at her hands

"Actually I should be getting off, I'm on early shift tomorrow" Puck said walking towards her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead "I'll see you later Rach"

"O-ok" Rachel said watching him walk out of her apartment, wondering what just happened.

I walked back into the living room smiling softly at Quinn as I sat down next to her explaining that Puck had to leave cause he had to get up early tomorrow. He was acting very strange since everyone turned up, I wonder if he's ok..

It's been a couple of days since Rachel and Noah had their first date and then everyone ruined it by turning up and Noah and Rachel haven't spoken or seen each other since...

"Hey Rachel" Santana said as she stood at the bar with Brittany

"What can I get you's?" Rachel said looking at them as she cleaned the bar

"Two vodka's and coke for us and Two beers for Puck and Finn" Brittany said smiling at her

"Coming up" Rachel said before walking away to get the drinks and thinking about Puck and if he'll come and speak to her. "There you go, two vodka's and coke and two beers. That'll be $7.90"

"There you go, how've you been anyway?" Santana said giving her the money when Joe walked out of the office

"Hey Rachel, it's pretty quiet you can finish early and me and Quinn will work the bar, you've worked everynight since you started here" Joe said looking at Rachel

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying and Quinn can go?" Rachel said looking at Joe smiling softly

"I'm sure Rachel, go take some time off" Joe said laughing as she gathered her stuff to leave

"Thank you Joe" Rachel said smiling softly

"Why don't you come join us and have a couple of drinks?" Santana asked smiling at her then looking at Brittany

"No it's alright thank you, I think I'm just going to go home and relax" Rachel said smiling at Santana before leaving

Puck watched as Rachel left the bar, thinking why is he still sitting here. Puck said goodbye to Finn and left as fast as he could and walked to Rachel's apartment. Rachel opened the door and was surprised when she saw Puck...

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said shocked looking at Puck

"I thought we could watch a movie?" Noah said looking at her, holding up a dvd

"No, I mean what are you doing here? I thought after the other night and you were acting weird after Quinn and everyone appeared that it was the last time I'd see you" Rachel said looking at him and then looking at the floor

"I know I was acting weird but it was because I've never done this whole dating thing before around Finn and everyone. I got scared, but I'm not scared anymore" Puck said looking at her, moving a hand up to cup her cheek to make her look at him "I want this Rae, I do"

"I want this too, come in Noah" She said smiling slightly as she opened the door more as she leaned against it

Noah moved his other hand to her hip before leaning down and kissing her passionately, tightening his grip when she moans into his mouth...


End file.
